


Opposites Attract, Apparently.

by Author_Authenticated



Category: AntVenom - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Youtubers, captainsparklez - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Private School, FIRST FIC WHOOPS, M/M, THE STORY ISNT AS PRETENTIOUS AS THE SUMMARY MAKES IT SOUND I SWEAR, major gaylords in this fic tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Authenticated/pseuds/Author_Authenticated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor "AntVenom" Harris is accepted into a school. Not just any school, but the prestigious School for Talented Minecraftians. An interesting school with far more interesting students. Students such as Jordan "CaptainSparklez" Maron. The thing is, Sparklez is a very popular student that everyone loves. And Ant is the antisocial, sarcastic kid that has no friends. </p>
<p>When Ant is paired up with Sparklez in his Redstone and Tech class, his very specialty class.... Well let's just see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day, First Panic.

I sat under the tree in the courtyard. I tapped the cover of my book in a rhythm of fours as I read. The book was mainly about redstone. The second book to my side was about the mythology of Minecraftia, such as Herobrine and The End. I think they're real. Yeah yeah, call me a nerd, but I think they're real. The Wither and monsters, and mythology, yeah.

The loud bell rang out like a screech, signaling its time for classes. I go to a private school, high school, to be exact. Because everyone  _loves_  high school! Anyway, I got in because my talent with redstone and technology. But even with my talents, I still take many, many classes. I stood up and collected my books and walked back into the building and to my first period class. Redstone and Tech, with my teacher, Sethbling. I loved his classes, in middle school I was able to watch him teach instead of going to a class.

I walked into my class and took a deep breath. First day of the semester as a freshman. I took my seat directly in the front of the class. I looked around at the other students and saw only a few familiar faces. I didn't have any friends, but that was fine with me. I saw a young man that I think is named Sky, and a young man next to him in which I don't know his name. I think it's Deadlox, or something. In the back, I saw a masked man who sat directly in the back who looked like he was sleeping, another young man with... a wolf mask on? Alright. That's kind of odd. There were many unfamiliar faces. And finally... someone I kind of know. He calls himself "CaptainSparklez." I don't know him very well, but one thing I do know is that he's very attractive. The main reason I caught his name was because he was HELLA hot.

Sparklez caught me looking at him and I quickly turned around. Jordan "CaptainSparklez" Maron, the most talented musician in the school. He was accepted into this private school for his talent with music. He's incredibly popular and well liked. On the other hand, I have no friends. Isn't that great. I glanced back and saw him stand up and walk towards me. Oh god. Ohhhh boy. He pulled out a chair from the desk next to mine and sat down. Great. The hottest boy in school, directly next to me, in my most important class. This is gonna cause my grades to hover. What if I stare at him instead of doing work by accident?! Or he flirts with me during tests?! Wait. That's a long shot. I've never had anyone flirt with me before.

Sparkles started to talk to me, but was cut off as Mr. Sethbling walked through the door. Thank god. He stood in the front of his classroom and smiled.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to Redstone and Tech! Taught by, yours truly, Sethbling. You can call me Seth, because I'm the cooler teacher. First things first, I need to assign partners. When it comes to projects, you'll work with your partner. And in fact, you start a project today." The class groaned at Mr. Sethbling's words. "Yeah yeah, but we have to get this done. The project is to get to know your partner. You'll be paired with them for the rest of the year."

My hands shook. I tapped my desk softly in a rhythm. I've never really talked to anyone before. I'm not used to being partnered up. Oh no.

"Alright. Sky and Deadlox. Cry and Pewdiepie." Seth read off the partners list. "Grail and Red. Zack and Ash. Steven and... Steven...? Ze? Alright." I turned to Seth and stared at him, fearing who my partner will be. "Ant and Sparklez. Woah. That's like, the power team. Both of my top students. Alright." He continued.

Oh boy. I'm partnered with the most popular, handsome, apparently good with redstone, boy in the entire school. And I'm the kid who no one likes and has no friends. I even have a one person dorm, for gods sake! There's no way I'll be able to do this. I look at Sparklez, and he's smirking and staring at me. I put my head in my hands and my head lands on my desk with a  _thunk_. Why me? I look back at Sparklez. And he winks.

I can feel myself blushing. There's  _no way_  I'm getting through this year alive.

**(AN- Hey! I don't really watch any Minecrafters** **/Youtubers** **anymore, but I need to quench my SparkAnt thirst. There'll be more ships as the story carries on, as this is a work in progress! I'm already working on the next few chapters, so I'm sorry this is so short!)**


	2. Pretty Faces, Pretty Panicked.

Sparklez POV-

The kid I'm partnered with is pretty cute. Not even gonna lie. Everyone knows I'm bi, so who cares? Ant was adorable. But like, in a nerdy way. I saw him this morning while I walked in the building. He had his nose buried in his book. I wanted to walk up to him, but he looked so peaceful. I couldn't shake him.

As the teacher dragged on about the partner list, I smirked at Ant. Every few seconds he'd look at me like I had three heads, but I knew he was pretty much head over heels to work with me as a partner. I couldn't wait to get this project started. I watched as Ant shot his hand up to ask a question and blurted out, "This project has nothing to do with redstone! A-And, how often will we have to be with our partners?!"

"Well. The project is for fun. I'm not grading you for it. And, you'll be with your partner every class, lucky, your partner is next to you already. I was gonna have a seating chart." Seth responded. Sweet, I get to see Ant's pretty face everyday. "Hey. Converse with your partners, I have stuff to do." Seth said to the class, finally sitting down.

"So, Ant, I'm Sparklez. You know that, probably. I'm a musical type of person myself, less of a technical guy, but still. How about you? What are you interested in?" I started, looking at Ant with a grin.

Ant looked like he had never spoken to a real person before. He was blushing and messing with his hands and was looking down.

"I uh, like redstone and mechanics. I-I'm a fan of mythology and stuff. I do like music. I'm also pretty good with potion making." Ant responded stiffly, as if he'd shatter if he had loosened up.

"Ah, that's cool! Potions and stuff, huh? What kind of potions? Mythology is pretty cool, too. Like, Withers and Herobrine, a cool concept of you ask me. You got any friends in this class?" I responded, smiling and pushing up my red shades.

"Any potions, really. And uh, no. I don't really... have any friends. At all, really." Ant sighed again, looking down.

I patted him on the shoulder and smiled to him. "Hey, I'm your friend, right? And, what kinda music do you like?"

"I- I- I like... classical, and uh. Some bands. Like, Stuck In Your Radio, and- and Starbomb. I-I'm also a fan of some of your music." Ant blushed, not really looking at me. It was cool he liked my music!

"Really? You like my music?! What's your favorite song?" I smiled, and Ant kinda panicked? Maybe I was too loud.

"I-I-I personally uh, like Fallen Kingdom the best. I love a lot of instrumental noteblock music." Ant smiled gently.

"Nice! I work really hard on all my music. You're pretty cool, Ant. What classes do you have? Maybe we share some!" It would be pretty cool to see a pretty face every day.

He looked like he would rather not reply, but only did out of politeness. Weird.

"Uh... I have English next... Mythology and Religion... and Music, are my next three classes."

I grinned. Hell yeah. We share two more classes together. "Oh, nice! I have English next too! And we share music together!"

"Oh, cool." He murmured. I guess he really wasn't so talkative. In this silence, I took the time to examine the guy in front of me. He had short, soft looking, dark hair. He looked like the type of person to wear glasses, but had contacts. He was a bookworm, and l suppose he looked the "sensitive introvert" part.

Then I realized I was just staring at him, and that the silence was longer than I thought it was.

And  _then_ , I realized that class was over, and people were leaving.

Welp. GG me.

**(A/N- Helo! I don't have a schedule for this fic yet, and I'm getting there! But I usually only write in my free time. Also, sorry for spelling mistakes. I don't really beta my stuff. also, this is a repost from a different website!)**


	3. How Exhausting.

Ants POV-

Holy crap. I feel... exhausted...? Is that what it's usually like to have a normal conversation? I feel lightheaded. I drowsily walked to my next class, mainly trying to block out any thoughts of Sparklez, even though I know he's also going to English. My head did hurt. And my chest felt fluttery. Whatever.

I sat down in the front of the classroom again. I lied my head down on the crappy desk, and waited for the teacher to get here. I didn't care about the other students anymore. I just felt tired. I wasn't used to this kinda of social contact.

I heard the scuffling of feet and students entered the room. I looked up for a moment to see the kid named Sky sit next to me. And to my other side, was Sparklez. Well. It can't be that bad. I looked behind me, and two seats behind me there was a girl in purple. She had blonde hair and nice eyes. She smiled at me. I blushed and nervously smiled back. I guess she was kinda cute. I don't even know her name, though.

"Hey, you know Grail?" Sky muttered to me, glancing back.

"I, uh, no actually, I don't." I whispered back.

"Dude, she's totally checking you out. Sky, by the way. You're Ant right? The smart kid?" Sky smiled bright, pushing his shades up.

"Nice to meet you, Sky. Yeah, that's me. But yeah, I dunno about Grail. She's really popular and stuff with the girls." I mumbled back.

"Well, I think you might have the two most popular male and female in the school about to battle. Over you. Sparklypants over there is totally glaring her down. I think he might be jealous." Sky smirked, with a confident tone.

"H-How can you tell? No way, I'm not that important." I blushed, and completely refused to believe what Sky had said. I'm just some kid, anyway.

"I know a lot about people and emotions and body language. Sparklez is leaning in forward and clenching his fists really aggressively, like he could just stand up and block her view from you. Grail is leaning back, like she's totally confident that Sparklez is no threat. I'm a professional on this stuff, Ant, my boy."

I immediately felt my face heat up. That was enough reasoning for me. I looked at Sparklez, who was glaring at Grail, and then I looked to Grail, who winked at me. I whipped back around, and faced forward attentively, trying to avoid any eye contact with anyone. I heard Sky chuckle and he patted me on the back. I heard him whisper something like "He wasn't readyyyyy!" and I glared at him.

The teacher walked in, and blabbed about classes and rules. I barely listened. I just sat there until class was over.

When the bell rung, I immediately stood up and walked out the door, along with the other students. I groaned and started walking to next to my next class. Sky came up behind me, and threw an arm over my shoulders. I jumped, not used to physical contact. "Hey, Sky."

"Ant! As soon as the bell rang, you disappeared! What happened?!" Sky exclaimed.

"Like you said Sky," I chucked, "I wasn't readyyyyyy..." I gave a faint smile, using Sky's joke. It didn't sound as right from me though. Sky still grinned.

"Still. I can tell you're not really big on the whole social thing, but do you wanna hang with me and my squad later sometime, that would be pretty cool!" Sky smiled, adjusting his shades.

"I dunno, I've never really hung with anyone's squad before..." I thought it over. I would probably embarrass myself. I don't even know his squad. But it'd still be cool because I don't have any friends. "I guess so. Sure. When can we hang?" I gave a faint smile.

"Today, I guess! Me and my team were gonna just chill after school. Play some games, eat a ton of food. Sound good?"

"Sure, yeah!" I nodded. Nice, I think I have friends now!

Sky walked away to a different class, and I shuffled quickly to mine. I don't think I've ever been late to a class before. Huh. I sped down the hallway and into the room, throwing myself into a seat. Closest to the door. That's a good seat. Nice. The teacher looked at me, and looked confused. "Mr. Harris?"

I panicked a bit. I tried to look casual. I probably looked like a weenie. "Th-That's me." My voice cracked. God damn it.

"Alright. Everyone is here." She sighed like she was annoyed, and started introducing herself, her rules, and our first lesson. Craftian Mythology. One of my favorite subjects, nice.

 

 

 

**(A/N- Next chapter is WAYYYY longer, thank god. finally gettin there!)**


	4. Damn Dude.

Ant's PoV-

The annoyed teacher glared at me every few seconds. She kept staring at the door for a minute before looking back at the class. "Craftian Mythology, a very interesting subject that centers around fiction. Many believe such fiction to be true, but everyone has different opinions about this subject-"

She was cut off as a sharply dressed man walked through the door. He had a cyan-blue tie and a pristine white button up shirt. He had black suit pants and black leather shoes. His hair looked messy but clean. He looked uptight. He looked only like he was 28, max. A few seconds later, a more casual looking man walked through the door. His tie was a light green color and he had a more laid back posture, compared to the man who had came in first. He wore an over sized sweater, khaki pants and Converse sneakers. His hair was tousled, like he hadn't brushed it. "Hey, you can go. Meeting took longer than we thought. Grouchy-Pants over there is disgruntled 'cause now he's off schedule." The Green-Tied man spoke. The woman was gone in seconds, out the door and already down the hallway.

"Hello, class! You can call me Delta! Welcome to Religion and Mythology!" The Green-Tied- no, Delta, said to the class, grinning brightly. "Me and and Sigma will be your teachers! I'm going to answer questions. First off, Me and Sigma aren't related. Second, no, we are not a Fraternity house. Third, I'm cooler than Sigma." I smiled, this teacher seemed cool.

"Mister. Sigma. My name is Mr. Sigma, and you will address me as such." Mr. Sigma looked at the class and sighed. Delta threw his arm around his shoulder.

"Don't be a weenie, Sig." Delta chuckled. Mr. Sigma looked uncomfortable.

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy. OK! Fourth, me and Sigma aren't dating. Why would I say that? Because people have asked before. But we are not." He answered his own question and Mr. Sigma pushed Delta off of him. It was obvious there was sexual tension there, even  _I_  could sense it. "Any questions from the class?"

I raised my hand, and waited patiently. He looked around at the sea of hands, and chose someone in the back. A kid with a fox hat and purple shirt stood up and yelled, nearly at the top of his lungs, "What's with all the sexual tension between you and Sigma?" He started to burst into laughter, along with half the class. I grinned lightly. Even Delta chuckled. Sigma looked directly at the kid who asked. He glared, and if glares could kill, that kid was fucking  _wrecked._ Sigma sighed angrily, and Delta was still laughing.

"Okay, okay, any serious questions?" Delta wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, and I raised my hand again. Delta pointed to me. Hella. I looked up at Delta.

"What will we be covering first in this class?" I said sheepishly, trying to be as loud as possible. I was still kinda quiet. Mr. Sigma piped up.

"Our first lesson will be about the Aether, the Nether, and The End." He continued to have the stoic look on his face. I could tell he appreciated finally getting a serious question, though.

This class seemed like it was going to be really fun. I'm definitely looking forward to this year. The two teachers proceeded to take questions from the class, such as how long we'll cover a subject and the occasional joke. They passed out textbooks and Mr. Sigma and Delta smiled brightly. Well. Mr. Sigma had a still stoic face. But I could tell he was pleased. Probably. That man was hard to read.

"Okay! We're gonna have groups of three today. We're going to read some from the textbooks. Everyone is here so there's gonna be equal groups. Get partnered!" Delta exclaimed.

God. Damn! It! What's with all the groups today?! I don't know if I can handle any more social contact without a nap first. I'm just gonna sit at my desk until the groups are formed and join the group remaining. I heard the shuffling of feet and murmuring of the students. I looked at the desk like it was the most interesting thing in the world, just so I could avoid eye contact. I waited around a minute. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder, and I flinched. There was a voice behind me.

"C'Mon, Tone, you scared him." The voice was a mix of amused, monotone and sympathetic. Another voice started to speak.

"Hey, uh, you're Ant, right? All the groups are full, 'cept for ours. Wanna join?" I lifted my head up slowly and looked at the two kids next to me. The taller one wore a navy blue jacket, with a red t-shirt underneath. His hair was a reddish-brown and short. The other kid that offered me to be in his group had a Rubiks Cube beanie pulled over his dark hair that was spiked up toward the front. He had a baby face. He wore a slightly baggy long sleeve shirt that had the print of a suit jacket on it. He was shorter than his friend. Really short.

I took a breath in and nodded. The Rubik's Cube hat kid waved me over to their seats, and we all grabbed our books and opened them. "I'm Tony. Or, Skitscape. Either one you want to call me. And my friend over there is Dan. Or Fawdz. We're both really cool. Nice to meet you, Ant." Skits smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

"Nice to meet ya. 'M Dan. Or Fawdz, yeah." Fawdz shook my hand and nodded. I whispered a small greeting and nodded back. We soon started reading and joked around every now and then. The first couple of pages described the hellscape of the Nether. We continued reading and soon got to The End. Skits and Fawdz suddenly started whispering back and forth to each other. I couldn't hear them. What if they were talking about me? Tony suddenly raised his hand and called the teacher over.

"Hey? What does this say?" Tony said in confusion. The word was scrambled, but I could read it. The words flashed into an illegible word every few seconds, but it was readable. Delta came up to us and Tony pointed at the word. Delta nodded.

"It's just an illegible word. No one knows the language of The End, no one knows how to pronounce it or anything. It's always just been a blank for everyone." Delta had a solemn look on his face for the first time. What were they talking about? It's right there!

"What are you guys talking about? It's right there, it says  ** _§§§§§§_**!" I let the foreign words slip from my mouth. "§f§k§a§b." I looked at Delta and Mr. Sigma. Their jaws dropped.

"Stop talkin' gibberish, Ant. You can't just make up words." Dan mumbled to me.

"I'm not lying! I swear! It says §f§k§a§b, §t§l§b§g." I exclaimed. The whole class was quiet. Delta and Mr. Sigma looked at each other. I frowned, and Mr. Sigma walked in front of me.

"Mr. Harris? H... How are you able to read that?" Mr. Sigma spoke slowly, as if he were talking to a child.

"I don't know... I just can? It flashes into something illegible every few seconds, then I can read it again. I think it means something, I just... don't know what. I can read it again, if you'd like." I spoke softly, the class was quiet. Dead quiet. The two teachers whispered something to each other and nodded.

"Alright. Uh, Ant, you can keep reading, you guys too," He pointed at Skit and Fawdz. There wasn't a word from the two teachers for the rest of the class. We finished what we were reading and the bell rung. Delta waved to signal we were dismissed, and I walked out with Skit and Fawdz.

"Hey, Ant. You're pretty cool. Wanna sit with us during lunch?" Tony smiled big, and Dan had his arm on Tony's shoulder, like an arm rest. I smiled back.

"Yeah, sure. I have to warn you though, in the few hours I've been here, I've made some weird friends." I nodded.

"Nice, we'll find you sooner or later, but me and Danny-Boy over here gotta get to Math. See ya later Ant!" Skit smiled and walked off. Dan followed him, leaning on him. I think they might be dating. Yeah, they probably are.

I made my way to the Music room, softly humming a tune. I nearly tripped before someone caught me from the side.

"Uh, hey, Ant." The voice was far too familiar, I brushed the hair out of my eyes and saw none other than CaptainSparklez himself. I blushed like a mad man, jumping out of his arms as quickly as possible. I looked around to see if there were any people around. I hate being laughed at. I heard a small snicker, and I whipped around to see Sky standing outside the door to History class, and he winked at me and mouthed 'I saw that.' I blushed furiously and flipped him off. I heard him chuckle and walk into his class.

"Not even a thank you for me saving you from hurting your self?" Sparklez said in an amused tone. I looked at him, still blushing.

"What do you want? A  _kiss_?" I growled in a slightly malicious tone. The sarcasm could not only be heard, but felt spiritually.

"Well, that would be preferable." I could hear the smirk in Sparklez's voice, as my face got impossibly redder, and I turned violently, stomping into the Music room. I slammed myself into a seat, and Sparklez walked in smoothly, striding into the seat next me.

He's too damn fine. If he wasn't so hot I probably wouldn't be putting up with this.  
  


**A/N- Helooooo!! Its me! This is the longest chapter so far!  Anyway, there's gonna be some stuff in the future that may not be 100% up to date, like Sly still being in The Creatures, and Team Crafted is still alive. Why am I saying thing, you might ask? It's because im still in denial. Also, yes, I did make characters out of the Blue Text and Green Text of the Minecraft poem you get when you finish the game. Also, §f§k§a§b is the coding for the scrambled text in the End Poem, if you were confused!**


	5. Sky The Weenie Man

Ant's PoV:

 

 

I grumbled and waited for the Music teacher to arrive. I took this time to look at the students in the classroom. Fox Hat Guy was in this class, along with a guy in a Transformers mask. As I looked around, I practically looked  _through_ Sparklez, that's how much I wanted to ignore him. There are some pros to being incredibly, incredibly, antisocial. I can play cold shoulder. As I continued to look around the room, no one really stood out. Just a bunch of kids in a classroom.

 

I heard Sparklez sigh, and as the curious piece of shit I am, I look at him. He's leaned back on the chair, his elbows rest on the sides of armrests and he's just staring forward. His legs are spread apart, and-  _oh my god that should be illegal- oh boy._ I clench my fists and blush, forcing myself to not focus on him, and I put my head on my desk. God damn, I totally have some sort of crush on him. Sexually, probably. I don't think I could handle an actual relationship, that involves talking and touching and sappy shit. I felt his gaze on me, but I didn't want to look back at him. For a while, I thought I was straight, but this kid, oh my god. If there was ever a man made to make someone question their sexuality, Sparklez was it. At this point, I'm 99% sure I'm bisexual.

 

Our teacher walks through the door, just in time for me to be so very close to punching myself I the face. I force myself to calm down and look at the teacher. He's a young man, dressed in a normal teacher attire. He has a light blue shirt on, and navy blue khakis on. The only thing that differs from the normal teacher attire is the beanie that's pulled over his brown, fluffy hair. The beanie pattern resembles a noteblock, and I guess it fits, since he's a music teacher. He also looks incredibly, incredibly exhausted.

 

“Hello. I am your Musical Arts teacher this year. My name is Daniel, but you'll call me C418, or C4 for short.” He introduced himself. “I see we have some known musical students in our class, such as Sparklez over there.”

 

Sparklez grinned, waving to C4. “Ey, C!”

 

“And some band members, Immortal and Slyfox.” Foxhat guy, also known as Slyfox, grinned. Transformers mask, now Immortal, said nothing.

 

“Anyway, first things first. All of you students talk about music and what types of music you like. I'll be at my desk, because I have less than 14 hours to complete an entire 8 minute original piece made entirely of two types of noteblocks, and I have not slept in almost 29 hours.” He nodded and sat at his desk across the room from the seats.

 

I watched as people casually started talking to Sparklez about his music and different songs he's composed, which is his favorite, blah blah blah. I wonder why he even tries to talk to lonely, annoying kids like me. I'm not even very musically inclined like he is. I can barely just play the piano, but that probably doesn't count. You think to be friends with someone you'd have to have common interests, right?! Maybe I'm just closed minded. And I just sat at my desk until class was over. I stared at Sparklez as he smiled, talking about anything and everything, music wise, he was just used to being at the center of attention.

 

The bell screeched, C418 waved us dismissed as he continued to glare at the computer screen, frustrated. I stood up, gathered my things, and walked passed Sparklez, and out the door.

 

Sky caught me in the hallway, smiling. “Hey. I'm not gonna bother you right now in person, but definitely online.” He grinned. He handed me a slip of paper, and walked off. I stuffed the paper into my pocket, and walked across two buildings, all the way to my dorm. Study hall is bliss, when you spend it in your dorm. I sat in front of my computer, started playing some music, and looked at the paper Sky gave me.

 

“ _Hey! You're not big on social interaction, so heres my number, Skype, and basically every one of my gamer tags. See ya on Skype, Antvenom._ ”Was writen in surprisingly girly handwriting. I grinned, started up Skype and added Sky. He was one of my few contacts on Skype.

 

**ANT1VENOM: nice girly handwriting, sky :P**

 

**SkyTheKid: Thanks, nerd. I'm in Study at Library, where you at?**

 

**ANT1VENOM: same, but in dorm. West Plains Hall, u?**

 

**SkyTheKid: …**

 

**SkyTheKid: West Plains Hall. Dorm 420 (hell yeah, blaze it)**

 

**ANT1VENOM: no way, dude. 413.**

 

**SkyTheKid: bruh.**

 

**SkyTheKid: Anyway, I got Math next. You?**

 

**ANT1VENOM: same. I dont wanna go tho. im so tired.**

 

**SkyTheKid: same. Sooooo.....**

 

**SkyTheKid: How was your class with Mr. Sparklypants ;)))**

 

**ANT1VENOM: i hate you**

 

**ANT1VENOM: hes hella good looking tho**

 

**SkyTheKid: so you had a nice time?**

 

**ANT1VENOM: a few things before I type. 1, I trust u. 2, im bi as hell. 3, YOU TELL NO ONE I SAY THESE THINGS.**

 

**SkyTheKid: got it. So abt ur crush???**

 

**ANT1VENIOM: hot DAMN is he attractive. how is he so good at flirting?? he was doing. this thing where he just. hot daMNNNNNNNNNN!!! he was really casually leaning back and he had his legs spread apart and I just. hot diddly DAMN**

 

**SkyTheKid: oh my god ant**

 

**SkyTheKid: You're so in love with Sparklypants.**

 

**SkyTheKid: I can see where you're coming from though, he is pretty hot.**

 

**ANT1VENOM: yeah. and like. I think he knows im trying to ignore him. So hes purposefully, but also subtlety, getting my attention, just to let himself know im looking at him, just so he can let me ignore him**

 

**ANT1VENOM: does that make any sense whatsoever**

 

**SkyTheKid: Barely. But I think I get the gist of what you're saying. He's casually trying to draw your attention, but acting as if he doesn't have your attention. That about right?**

 

**ANT1VENOM: yeah.**

 

**ANT1VENOM: oh crap I gotta jog back to class. See u in math, weenie man**

 

**SkyTheKid: see ya!**

 

 

I grabbed my phone, stuffed it into my pocket, grabbed my books, stuffed it into my bag, and power walked across the field, back to my building, past my reading tree, up the stairs of the building and into the Math room. I took my seat in the front where Sky would see me. The teacher walked in, and boy, did she look grumpy. A few students shuffled in after. Sky came in last, and grinned when he saw me. He sat next to me, patted me on the back, and I called him a nerd.

 

“Hello. My name is Mrs. Morgan Vi. I will be your teacher for Math. First things first, I will tolerate NO nonsense.” Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, but gravelly. I was surprised to think she was married. “You will have assigned seats, no arguing, ifs, ands, or butts.” Sky giggled at the end, immaturely. The teacher stopped immediately, and turned sharply to Sky.

 

“Mr. Sky Adams. Is there a problem?” She said sharply. Sky pushed up his shades, and looked unimpressed. He stood up, looked at the class, and back to the teacher.

 

“The problem is you.” He grinned and said, sassy. I snickered. The teacher looked furious, but was trying to keep her cool. She looked at me.

 

“Is this funny to you, Mr. Venom?” She looked PISSED. I froze completely, and shook my head 'no.'

 

“Both of you. Back of the room. Very last row.” Me and Sky stood up and shuffled to the back of the room, the last two seats, next to three kids who filled up the row, taking empty seats up with their books. One kid looked super happy, with a yellow cat hat on, another with the squid-like beanie and navy blue clothing. Sky looked uncomfortable looking at him. Last kid looked normal, but with really BRIGHT cyan pants, and fluffy maroon hair.

 

The super happy cat-kid waved at us, and smiled. I tried to ignore them due to my embarrassment of being sent to the back of the room. Sky put his hand on my shoulder in an effort to comfort me. I sighed. As the teacher got back to her lesson, Sky and I started to talk.

 

“So, you and Sparklez. How'd ya think that would work?” Sky grinned.

 

“Oh shut up, you weenie. He's really attractive, but I don't really think a whole romance thing would work. He's pretentious and arrogant-”

 

“Hahaha, you are so in love with him”

 

“It'd be more of a friends with benefits type of thing.”

 

“ _Friends_  with benefits? As in you being friends with the Sparkle Man?”

 

“No, no, no, all I'm saying is that I would definitely bang him.”

 

“So forward of you, Ant! You're all shy all the time, I didn't know you had it in you!”

 

“You're a gay nerd.” I blushed, punching Sky lightly in the shoulder.

 

“Uh, no. I'm a bi nerd.” He laughed, and pointed at the clock. “Almost time to go, I have Gym next, you?”

 

“Yeah, same. I'm just hoping Sparklez isn't in gym. I don't know if I can handle any more interaction with him. I don't want to feed his ego any more.”

 

“Fair enough. That's enough reasoning for me. And if he is in the class?”

 

“I'll deal with it, somehow. I'm just the most scared of having to run or anything. I am not an athletic person. I run 3 feet and I get winded. God damn, I'm skinny but I am so out of shape.” I shrugged. The ringing of the bell snapped me back into reality, and I grabbed my things I stood up next to Sky. He walked with me to gym, and we set our books to the ledge we're supposed to put them on, and walked to the center of the gym, where everyone else was.

 

And out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sparklez. He grinned and slung his arm around my shoulder. “'Sup, Ant! Cool, we have P.E together, too!”

"Frickin Sparklez..." I mumbled. 

 

“Bet you cant wait to see Sparklez in those gym shorts, Ant.” Sky said, really fucking loudly, so I knew Sparklez could hear. “Well anyway, Deadlox is over there and I should go talk to him, have fun with your sexual frustration, Ant.” He pushed up his shades and walked over to his friend.

 

I was absolutely speechless, face completely red from blushing.

 

“I-I-I'm- S-sKY GET BACK OVER HERE YOU ASSHOLE” I looked really alarmed, and I pushed Sparklez off of me. I heard Sky chuckling.

 

“Heh, so Ant-” Sparklez looked incredibly cocky.

 

 

“Oh save it, Casanova, I have to go strangle some assholes in shades. It could be either you or Sky, and I can pray you're not as masochistic as you are cocky, so when I strangle you, you don't enjoy it.” I stomped off, impressed with myself as I know 100% I left him flustered, but I gotta strangle Sky.

 

 

**A/N- next chapter is the gayest so far.**


	6. That Cocky Bastard.

 Sparklez PoV.

 

 

I strode into the gym after a boring time in Science, secretly dreading having to do many athletic things. I thought about my options, I could run back to my dorm in East Plains Hall and forget about gym entirely, or actually go in an effort to see if Ant shares our gym class.

 

Finally entering the doors of the wide gym space, I saw Ant, and I kept my cool. I smiled wide and walked over to him. I threw my arm around Ant's shoulders, and Ant mumbled something I didn't really catch.

 

“'Sup, Ant! Cool, we have P.E together, too!” I exclaimed. “I'm really glad to-”

 

“Bet you cant wait to see Sparklez in those gym shorts, Ant. Well anyway, Deadlox is over there and I should go talk to him, have fun with your sexual frustration, Ant,” Sky basically announced. I could feel blood rushing to my face. But I had to be cool. I chuckled, and Ant looked speechless. I smiled meekly, and Ant pushed me off of him.

 

Ant stuttered and yelled at Sky. I decided to use this opportunity to flirt with him. “Heh, so Ant-”

 

“Oh save it, Casanova, I have to go strangle some assholes in shades. It could be either you or Sky, and I can pray you're not as masochistic as you are cocky, so when I strangle you, you don't enjoy it,” Ant grumbled, fiery. I froze, quite a bit embarrassed. My face was undeniably bright red. I wasn't ready for that. Ant stomped off, and sooner or later a regained my senses, everyone was looking at me, but I frankly didn't care.

 

Wait. “Casanova?” I questioned. I said it out loud, but that didn't really matter. I could get used to that nickname. I slyly grinned and stuck my hands in my pockets.

 

The teacher burst in, and he blew his ear piercing whistle. “Everyone, get in a line in the middle of the room! Now!” Everyone scrambled to the line across the gym. “Good. Girls in one line, boys in another. We'll be breaking in the year with a bit of parkour! In your designated lines you will have your gym clothes. Change into them in your designated locker room and report back immediately, “

 

I walked in the line to the boys locker room and grabbed my clothes. I saw Ant grab Sky's ear and whisper, frustrated “Why would you do that to me you meme loving fuck!” I laughed and changed into my gym clothes, so did everyone else basically. I very carefully folded my jacket, and set my shades to the top of my head, so I could see everything perfectly. I gently set my folded clothes into the small locker we were to store our stuff in, and turned around. I saw that me and Ant were the only ones left in the locker room.

 

“You act like a girl with the way you're so nitpick-y about how your clothes are folded. Anyway, who wears shades to a gym class?” Ant looked at me, reluctantly putting on his gym clothing.

 

“I like my shades, thank you! Anyway, you look like a ghost. Do you ever go outside?” I joked. He was really pale, though.

 

“I only go outside when I have to. Or when I go to parkour places, I'm really big on parkour.” Ant said confidently. He had his shirt off, shuffling to put the other one on. I grinned and wolf-whistled.

 

“You rock the no shirt look, Ant.” I laughed as Ant jumped and flipped me off.

 

“Fuck off, SparklyBoy.” Ant laughed, and talked like we've known each other for forever.

 

“SparklyBoy? I see you've hanging around Sky too much. He's the only one that calls me those weenie names.”

 

“Well, get used to it, SparklyPants. The nicknames will stick forever. Anyway, how do you know Sky, Mr. Fun and Popular?” Ant smirked.

 

“I've known him since we were kids. What  _I_  want to know is how you're all cocky. No less than 3 hours ago you were shy to no end.” I accused. We started to walk out of the locker room.

 

“I-I'm more comfortable around less people. I hate crowds and stuff.” Ant shied away from speaking after that for a few seconds.

 

“Ah, okay. That's understandable, I suppose,” I smiled at Ant gently in an effort to reassure him.

 

“Uh... Sparklez? Sorry about. The rant I had earlier? Just. Sky was being an asshole.” Ant blushed, and looked away from me.

 

“It's alright. Kinda hot, not gonna lie. Was it true?”

 

“Wh- Sh-Shut up!”

 

“So, its true?”

 

“Shut up, Sparklez!” Ant yelled, and I laughed.

 

Ant started walking faster than me, and sped away to the parkour station, outside. I followed, and eventually we got outside, damn it was far. That or I'm lazy. We got in a line, along with the other students. Ant was next to Sky, and Sky was laughing at him. Ant looked like he was about to deck him. I looked at the parkour station. It was fairly high up, and seemed hard to complete. Good thing I'm an okay parkour artist.

 

The gym teacher blew the whistle, and we all started climbing. A few people couldn't even start the first block. I jumped from block to block, latter and fences. I looked up, and Ant was really far up already. He was swiftly moving from each space to the other. I tried to speed up my pace, trying to keep up with him. I quickly tried to catch up with him, and he was already at the top. He stood at the top, smiling as he watched the only three people at the middle, and me very close to the top.

 

My foot slipped, and I had a death grip on a fence post. Ant looked at me, and stepped down from the top.

 

“Get up here, you asshole!” Ant skipped down the few blocks and grabbed my hand. I blushed a bit and my hold on the fence post was wavering, because, Holy Shit, Ant is holding my hand. He pulled me up, and my footing on the blocks returned. He crawled back up to the top, and I followed him. We sat at the top, and looked at the kids still climbing.

 

“Next time, don't make me save you, Captain Clumsy.” Ant laughed. He gently punched my shoulder. “Also, don't swoon every time I touch you, I felt your grip loosen when I grabbed your hand.” He chuckled, and flicked my forehead.

 

“Ow. That really hurt. Well, hurt my feelings.” I mumbled, sarcastically. Ant laughed, and Sky clawed to the top.

 

“Hey guys. Really hate to interrupt your date-” Sky smirked, and pushed up his shades, and Ant cut him off.

 

Ant jumped, pushing Sky back off the ledge. “Shut up you asshole!” Ant yelled, blushing like a mad man. Sky yelled, grabbing Ant's leg, pulling himself up. “Dude, get off of me!”

 

“You pushed me off!” Sky laughed hysterically. Ant laughed too. I chuckled. “Anyway, anyway, Ant. You are wicked fast. And Sparklez, I watched you nearly fall, nice job, Sparklynerd.”

 

“Always appreciated, my fellow shades owner.” I nodded and laughed with Ant and Sky.

 

The sound of the whistle was faint from the height of the top of the parkour station. It signaled us to get the fuck down, as everyone else stopped trying to climb.

 

“How do we get down?” Sky murmured. I stood up and looked over the sides of the station.

 

“Ladder.” I pointed to the ladder, and let Sky start climbing first.

 

“-Or the pool of water near the bottom.” Ant said slyly. He smiled and looked over the edge.

 

“Ant. Don't.” Sky said. “You're going to fucking kill yourself.”

 

“What?! I can totally make that jump! See ya at the bottom.” Ant said quickly, and jumped before me or Sky could say anything else.

 

A sudden, cold, sense of dread came over me and I looked over the edge. He was still falling, and he shouted, and landed at the water at the bottom. I felt like I couldn't move, and time had stopped. I gripped the edge of the platform and my knuckles turned white. I could feel Sky behind me, and I think he couldn't breathe.

 

Ant crawled out of the pool of water, and shouted “WHOO!” He did a thumbs up to us, I could see him grinning.

 

 

At least he's not dead, that cocky bastard. 

 

 

 

A/N- guess whos back, back again. this isnt my favorite chapter ive written, but i havent had much inspiration. make sure to comment to give me ideas and feedback! love u guys!!!! <3


	7. Casanova, Get Wrecked.

Ant's Pov!

 

 

 

The rush of adrenaline was like a drug as I flew down at a fast speed to the pool of water below me. I felt like I was flying, my mind wasn't preoccupied with other highschooler-like bullshit. I shouted and smiled, and soon landed in the water with a huge splash. My clothes were soaking wet, and it was really cold. I shivered and smiled, knowing Sky and Sparklez were probably cursing at me from the top of the platform. I gave a thumbs up to the top of the platform, and gave a toothy, cocky grin. I started walking to the front of the parkour station, and I waited for Sparklez and Sky.

 

I heard a huge thud, and it came from Sparklez jumping from way higher than he should have, off the ladder. I waited for them to yell at me and Sky quickly followed.

 

“Ant, you asshole! You could have gotten yourself fucking killed! Do you know how dangerous that was!?” I heard Sparklez yell, with a surprisingly high voice. It definitely cracked once or twice.

 

“Seriously, Ant. You could have hurt yourself. I'm not even brave enough to do that.” Sky shoved me playfully. I chuckled, and threw my arms up in the air.

 

“But I'm okay! I didn't hurt myself, I'm still alive!” I exclaimed. “No harm done.”

 

“It was still pretty dangerous, Ant.” Sparklez groaned. I was still feeling pretty rebellious, so I smirked and responded in sarcasm.

 

“What, afraid you wouldn't ever be able to kiss me, Sparklez?” I leered at Sparklez, and Sparklez blushed.

 

“You cocky bastard-”

 

“I can literally SEE the sexual tension here,” Sky put a hand on my shoulder and a hand on Sparklez. “Like, seriously. Just kiss already.”

 

I gripped Sky's arm and dug my nails into his sleeve. “Sh-Shut up, Sky! You said you wouldn't say anythin-” I turned my head to Sparklez. God, I could fucking feel him smirking at me. “That's it. I have had enough social interaction for the day. I'm done.” I huffed and started walking back to the gym.

 

I'm wet, embarrased, and really cold. I grabbed my stuff from the gym, and shuffled my way back to my dorm. Sooner or later, I got to my hall and changed my clothes. I lied on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

 

One hell of a first day.

 

Either way, I still had homework. The Skype notification sound rang and I picked myself up and sat in my office chair.

 

**SkyTheKid: hey, Ant?? You alright??**

 

**ANT1VENOM: yeah. Tired as hell, is all. You still in classes?**

 

**SkyTheKid: yeah, musical theatre. Last one. Hbu?**

 

**ANT1VENOM: nah, done for the day.**

 

**SkyTheKid: aight. You still good enough to hang w/ me and the crew?**

 

 

I sat at my desk and thought before typing my response. I dunno if I could handle any more social interaction.

 

**ANT1VENOM: mmmmm,,, idk. Maybe, if im feelin okay later.**

 

**SkyTheKid: its alright if you cant! I gotta go, but I'm gonna leave you with somethin. Just msg them, alright? They know who you are. (not a stalker, lol)**

 

**SkyTheKid: Their skype is ProsDONTtalkSHIT.**

 

**SkyTheKid: see ya later, loverboy.**

 

 

I thought about who it could be. It could be someone of Sky's crew. Trial and error, I guess. I typed the name into the search bar. It came up as online, and I added them.

 

 

**ANT1VENOM: hey. Sky told me to add you or whatever. Plz no creeperino.**

 

 

I shrugged and waited for a response. It was almost immediate.

 

 

**Captain_Sparklez: hey ant!!!!**

 

 

I leaned back and hit my head against the back of my chair. Fuck.

 

 

**ANT1VENOM: hey, sparklez.**

 

**ANT1VENOM: sky gave you my skype?**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: yeah!!**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: also!!! u okay?? u kinda just. Ran off :0**

 

**ANT1VENOM: yeah, i'm okay. Just too much social interaction for one day.**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: alright :0!!! just makin sure**

 

**ANT1VENOM: thanks, I guess.**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: any time, pal! So, how are u?**

 

**ANT1VENOM: okay, I guess. Kind of embarrassed :// idk**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: heh,, yeah, srry abt the. outburst I guess. I guess I kinda just got worried! It was a pretty risky thing to do.**

 

**ANT1VENOM: yeah, you're right. I guess im sorry too. I was kinda a cocky bastard. But still, the rush of the fall was really cool.**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: dude. I would have shit my pants if I took that fall. It was really high up. Do you usually jump from high spaces to pools of water in your free time?**

 

**ANT1VENOM: nah. But i do love myself some parkour.**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: but hey, we should really work on that project.**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: yknow, getting to know each other better ;)))**

 

**ANT1VENOM: gg casanova**

 

**ANT1VENOM: real smooth**

 

**ANT1VENOM: but, I guess I wouldnt mind talking to you for a while, gaylord.**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: :D**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: also. Bilord. Not gaylord. B))**

 

**ANT1VENOM: same**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: cool!!! when did you find that u were bi??**

 

**ANT1VENOM: I guess. I kinda just saw a hot guy and just. Goddamn! And. I guess ive always like girls too.**

 

I definitely wasn't going to tell him that he's the reason I'm pretty sure I'm bi. I don't need to feed his ego.

 

**Captain_Sparklez: cool B)**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: bi squad B))))))**

 

**ANT1VENOM: dont get ahead of yourself, nerd.**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: <333333333**

 

**ANT1VENOM: gayyyyyyy**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: >:P**

 

**ANT1VENOM:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ>**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: :'/// ant plz**

 

**ANT1VENOM: get rekt**

 

**ANT1VENOM: hey. How come u are always flirting with me. Just curious.**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: ur a pretty good lookin nerd, Ant.**

 

**ANT1VENOM: B)**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: still, ur cute when ur flustered ;)**

 

**ANT1VENOM: shhhh,,,,**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: overall, 10/10 would bang**

 

**ANT1VENOM: same goes for you, tbh**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: w well**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: i. I wasnt kidding around wh en I said you rocked the no shirt look, if we're being honest,,,,**

 

**ANT1VENOM: oh, I know.**

 

I sat there and stared at my computer screen. I nearly googled “How to win a flirt-off,” but I knew I totally had this in the bag. I just gotta be more cocky than usual. Yup.

 

**Captain_Sparklez: I**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: thi s. is going to backfire on me unless u stop being so cocky.**

 

**ANT1VENOM: if you're less of a submissive, than fine. I can play the roll. ;)**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: i. Y ou. I cant believe this. Im being beat at my own game.**

 

**ANT1VENOM: heheh**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: t( -_- t )**

 

**ANT1VENOM: <3**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: thats it,,,,, you win. Congratulations. Ive been beat at my own game.**

 

**ANT1VENOM:** **ヽ** **(⌐■_■)** **ノ**

 

 

**A/N- this ones short than usual, but incredibly text heavy. Also extremely gay.**


	8. If it is, so be it.

Sparklez PoV:

 

 

I stared at my screen intently. What was I going to say to a sass master who just beat me at the game I've been playing for  _years_? I was sort of hoping that Ant would say something, because I was at an honest loss for words.

 

**ANT1VENOM: Cat got your tongue, Sparklez? You've been typing for three minutes.**

 

Shit. He's got me.

 

**Captain_Sparklez: fight me venom**

 

**ANT1VENOM: B)**

 

**ANT1VENOM: Your embarrassment aside, I totally won whatever just happened.**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: tru.**

 

**ANT1VENOM: That was kinda exciting. Not used to beating people in flirt-offs, yknow?**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: Yeah, i can tell. You freeze up when i joke around in public, but totally slay my ass alone. gg nerdvenom**

 

**ANT1VENOM: I just read 'slay' as 'slap'. im.**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: PFFFFFT**

 

**ANT1VENOM: SHUT**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: AHAHAHAHA**

 

**ANT1VENOM: I WILL FIGHT YOU**

 

**ANT1VENOM: FIGHT ME 1V1 PAX IRL**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: DWEEB**

 

**ANT1VENOM: craptain sparklez. Plz.**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: …**

 

**Captain_Sparklez. Crap-tain. i cannot believe this**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: that was both clever and self esteem damaging.**

 

**ANT1VENOM: B)**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: ey. u wanna play some.... VIDYA GAEMS?**

 

**ANT1VENOM: VIDYA GAEMS**

 

**ANT1VENOM: WHAT GAMES YA GOT SON**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: borderlands, portal, a surprising amount of dating sims, tf2, saints row, gta, titanfall, a ton of games. Too many.**

 

**ANT1VENOM: im there. Whats ur dorm. Im in 413 west plains.**

 

**Captain_Sparklez: 500 north plains. Thats like. A few hallways. Get ur ass over here, we got games to play**

 

 

I jumped up and smiled, tossing clothes into where they belonged until it looked presentable. I grabbed some chips, and turned on my Xbox. I sat on the bed and tossed a beanbag chair to the ground. God damn, my room is cozy as hell.

 

Hell yeah.

 

I heard a soft knock on my door.

 

Hell fuckin' yeah.

 

I adjusted the buttons on my shirt, unbuttoning every one. Who knows if he even noticed. I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows, and grinned at my mirror. It's go time. I went to the door and leaned across the door frame. I opened the door and smiled.

 

Ant stood there, holding two Monsters, with a determined look on his face. “Time to play some vidya gaems.” He handed me a Monster and plopped down onto the beanbag chair. He grabbed a controller, and I was quite surprised about how confident he was.

 

It was kinda hot.

 

“Sorry, I'm not really a Redbull kinda guy, so I brought Monster. Can we play Portal?” Ant looked over to me, and I  _definitely_  saw Ant's eyes look down at the unbuttoned part of the shirt. He quickly turned around and stared at the TV screen. I smiled in silent victory.

 

“It's all good. And yeah, ready for some co-op?” I smiled and sat on my bed with my controller. I sat with my back against the wall, and my legs spread apart. A shame Ant couldn't see me, I looked good.

 

“Let's do this!” Ant laughed. I started up the Portal 2 co-op.

 

“Atlas or P-Body?” I questioned before selecting P1 and P2.

 

“P-Body.” Ant replied. “You ready for me to absolutely school you in Portal, Crap-tain?” He laughed.

 

“Alright, wise guy. Don't cry when I solve the puzzles quicker, and leave you in the dust!” I grinned, watching Atlas and P-Body being put together.

 

“You wish, SparklyPants.” Ant took a sip of his Monster. “Monster is so gross. You just can't stop drinking it, though.” he said in amazement, setting the drink down. I chuckled.

 

We made the selections GlaDOS told us to choose, and I slid to the ground, sitting next to Ant. I sat with my legs crossed, leaning on Ant and pressing buttons on my controller.

 

Eventually, we got stuck on a level. Ant stood up in frustration. “I just don't get it?! There's no Portal space enabling us to get to the button and to the door!” I was lying on the ground, head on Ant's bean bag chair. I shrugged and Ant sat back down. My head was on Ant's lap and he looked down to me.

 

“Wh-What are you doing...?” His face flushed, holding his controller over my head.

 

“Chillin.” I responded flatly.

 

“Y-You're such a dork. A dork who is bad at video games.” Ant looked back up to the screen and his face brightened up suddenly. “Oh, I got it! Babe, put a portal over there, and travel through mine!”

 

Did he just... call me 'babe'? I stared at him, bewildered, and wondering if he even knows he said it.

 

“What are you waiting for? We've been stuck on this level for half an hour!” Ant had a large grin, pointing at the screen.

 

“Could you tell me what to do again,  _babe?_ ” I smirked.

 

“Put a portal on the wall over...” Ant's face twisted into a look of realization, embarrassment, and regret. “Did you just call me 'babe'?”

 

I smirked and set the controller down next to me. I ruffled Ant's hair and leaned up on my elbows. “If I did, so be it.” I whispered.

 

Ant's face was bright red, and he had a death grip on the controller. “I-I didn't... It's n-not...” he mumbled. He was obviously embarrassed, stumbling over words and murmuring curses. “Sh-Shut up, Sparklez.”

 

“Whatever you say,  _babe_.” I teased again. I grabbed the controller and placed the portals where I was supposed to, and ran to the door to finish the level. Ant quickly followed.

 

“Hey, since that levels done, w-we should take a small break. Don't wanna, puzzle ourselves out, y'know. Heh.” Ant proposed awkwardly. I sat up, and nodded at Ant.

 

“Sure, yeah,” I smiled, and Ant stood up and stretched. As Ant stretched his shirt rose up a bit and I saw pale skin. Not saying it in a bad way, but Ant is pale as fuck. I smiled to myself and stood up. “Hey man, know any good places to eat around here?” I put my arm on Ant's shoulder.

 

“Well, there's an okay pizza place near the sophomore building-”

 

“Nah, off school grounds.” Ant looked at me and grinned.

 

“Is this a date?” Ant questioned, cockily.

 

“If it is, so be it.” I replied, just as cocky as Ant.

 

“Either way, we're going somewhere with pizza. I'm a man with standards.” Ant snickered confidently. His voice fell shortly afterwards. “I-I mean- I'd pay, of course, if I even go to choose where we go- if it's even alright with you- never mind, I-”

 

I stopped him and patted his head in an effort to console him. “Dude, no. I'm gonna pay, and you can choose.”

 

“Dude- no, I'm the guest and it's selfish of me to just waltz in and ask for food I- and what about all the people at places and stuff?!” Ant lied down face first on the bed. “First day of school, everyone will be out and about!” Ant turned over and faced the wall. “S-Sorry Jordan.” he mumbled.

 

He called me Jordan?

 

“It- It's okay, Taylor. Seriously. I have a mini-fridge stocked with food, you can take whatever. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here.” I looked at Ant reassuringly. He turned over to me and gave a weak smile.

 

“We're on a real name basis, now?” Ant chuckled.

 

 

“If we are, so be it.” I smiled.

 

 

 

 

**WELL FUCK ME SIDEWAYS, I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS GOD DAMN CHAPTER.  im so sorry i havent uploaded sooner. my brain has literally just been *MLG AIRHORN NOISES CONTINUOUSLY***


	9. Gayed Away

Ant PoV:

 

“It- It's okay, Taylor. Seriously. I have a mini-fridge stocked with food, you can take whatever. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here.” Sparklez said. It was silent, other than the soft music of the pause screen in Portal. 

I smiled, realizing he had called me by my first name. I lied on the bed, which was surprisingly comfortable. And it smelled pretty good. Wait, was that weird? I turned around to face Jordan.

“We're on a real name basis now?” I smiled.

“If we are, so be it.” Jordan smiled. I bit my lip and smiled. 

He handed me my controller, and we continued playing Portal.

 

“YOU DID FUCK WHAT??!! HOLY SHIT, ANT!”

“It- It wasn't a date, Sky. We just chilled and played Portal.”

“It was totally a fucking date, Ant! When is the wedding? What color tie should I wear?” 

“Light purple or lavender, and, fuck off, Sky. It wasn't a date.”

“Should I add Sparklez to the call? He would settle this bet we have.”

I glared at the screen, threatening to close Skype, and tried to play it cool.

“Sure, whatever.”

“I hope he picks up.” Sky added Sparklez.

And suddenly, his face showed up in the call.

“Sparklez, settle a bet for me! Did you and Ant go on a date, or nah?” Sky exclaimed into his mic. I sucked in a breath and hoped Sparklez wouldn't embarrass me.

“Yeah. It was pretty fun, actually.”

“Ha! I knew it!”

God. Damn. It.

“I am going to fight both of you.” I growled.

“Baaaaabe! You didn't enjoy our date?” Sparklez whined, in a playful, sarcastic tone.

“'Babe'?! Holy FUCK- LOX AND BROTATO BOTH OWE ME TWENTY!”

“Shut up, Sky! And as for you Sparklez- I'll get my ass down to North Plains in 3 seconds flat and friggin'-”

“What, Ant? What will you do to me? Tie me down, teach me a lesson?” Sparklez cut me off. “Kiss me, even?” He looked cocky as hell, even with the crappy web-cam quality.

“I-I-I...” How do you even respond to that?! Sky muted his mic, I could tell. He usually had soft microphone feedback. In the odd silence, I could tell he was muted. I gained some weird confidence in the silence. But weirdest of all, was my respond.

“Well, it depends, Sparklez. Are you a submissive?” I leered at the mediocre web cam, and I knew that Sparklez knew I was looking directly at him. Damn, this was getting gayer than I thought.

“Not exactly, but I'd let you do whatever you want to me-”

“U-Uhm, I- I think. Ah, Jerome asked me to do something for him so- I'm just. Gonna go. Have fun with your gay, see ya guys tomorrow-” Sky stuttered, and I sort of felt bad that I could see he was uncomfortable. He left the call, and I looked guilty as I looked back at Sparklez. He looked a bit embarrassed too. After a bit of silence, Sparklez spoke up.

“We were literally so gay, we embarrassed him away.” Sparklez laughed. At first it was a small chuckle, and slowly got to hysterical. I laughed with him. It was kinda funny. 

Ok, it was hilarious. “I- I cannot believe we literally fucking gayed him away! Oh my god, he can probably hear me laughing, he literally lives across from me!” I cried, laughter slowly fading a bit. 

“Oh my god, I'll literally buy you a case of Monsters if you walk over there and ask him if our gay scared him away. Ant. Do it.” Sparklez had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

“N-no dude, come on, I think I've fucked with him enough-”

“A case of Monster and a twenty dollar bill.”

I stood up and said “Be right back.” I cannot believe I am doing this. 

“Oh my god! Do it!” I heard Sparklez laugh. I shifted the crappy webcam so that Sparklez could see through my door. I shuffled over to my door and opened it. I looked around the hall, and it was bare. I grinned and I knocked on Sky's door. 

“Hello- ?” Sky asked innocently as he opened the door. “Oh god.”

I held the door open. “Okay okay, one question.” I wheezed from laughter. 

Sky groaned. “Yes?”

“Did we gay you away?” I covered my mouth with my hand in an attempt to not laugh. I failed. 

Sky started laughing, and he slumped against his doorframe. '”I am literally about to fucking hit you!” He laughed and chased me into my room. I shrieked in laughter and ran inside my room. I could hear Sparklez yelling, as I had switched the audio from headphones to speaker. 

“Yo Sky, watch the face, it's too pretty to be damaged.!” Sparklez laughed.

“Yeah Sparklez, I'm sure!” Sky laughed, bopping me on the top of the head and sitting down on my bed. “Hey nerdboy, get your ass over here, we gon' chill.” Sky said to Sparklez over Skype.

“Aight. Be there in a sec!”


	10. Reticent.

Sparklez PoV!

I honestly didn't think I'd get to hang with Ant for the second time. I mean yeah, Sky's there too, but, gotta keep your eyes on the prize. I smiled to myself and pushed my shades up. I speed walked through the long hallways, and followed my ears to Ant's dorm in West Plains. I could hear Sky and Ant laughing, so I burst through the door.

"Hey, gay." Sky said, monotone, before Ant started giggling again. Yes, giggling. Like a friggin' school girl. It was... surprisingly cute. I cracked a small grin.

"Guess who's back, back again-" I started- only for Ant to cut me off.

"The gay's back, tell a friend." He leaned on Sky's shoulder and he snickered.

"GOT HIIIIIIM!!!!" Sky laughed, but it was basically a cackle.

I flopped onto Ant's bed, like I lived there my entire life, and crawled behind Ant like a cat. My head was behind Ant's back, and my legs were behind Sky.

"I'm surprised we can all fit on this bed, honestly." Ant muttered.

"Barely." I responded from the back. I was falling in between the wall and the mattress.

"Then why are you lying there?" Ant said incredulously. I shrugged and pushed Sky off the bed, I threw an arm around Ant's shoulders, and leaned on him. I grinned and whispered into this ear.

"Maybe I just like being close to you." I whispered. I could feel Ant shiver, and Sky grabbed my legs and pulled me off the bed and I fell and hit my ass. Ow. Ant laughed, quickly recovering from his embarrassment. I looked at Sky and frowned. "I was havin' a moment there, asshole!"

"Whoops." Sky said, sarcastically.

"Don't worry Sparklez, Sky didn't make you look like an idiot. You have an easy enough time doing that yourself." Ant grinned.

Okay, that one kinda hurt. I rubbed the back of my head and frowned.

"But then again- that was kinda cute. I mean-" Ant muttered. My head shot up and I gave a toothy grin towards at Ant. My pride has been restored.

"Ya think so?" I hopped back next to Ant and lied my head on his lap.

"N-Not that cute, jackass." His face flushed red and Sky might have made a face to him, because he threw a lying around pencil at him. "Fight me, Sky!" He yelled. Sky laughed his ass off and lied on the carpeted floor. I turned towards Sky, and Ant froze. Sky was making a rather obscene gesture. I wanted to laugh, but the only thing to come out of my mouth was an unmanly squeak.

Incredible.

Sky started to laugh so hard he wheezed, and I got off of Ant and straightened out my shirt. I adjusted my collar and I think my face was red. I looked at the ground in embarrassment, not really wanting to make eye contact with Sky or Ant.

It was still really funny, though. I snickered and patted Ant on the back. I still didn't make eye contact. "That was probably the gayest thing I've ever seen. Like, ever. Of all time." I smiled.

Ant laughed too.

Ant's PoV!

As Sky made his crappy gesture, my face burned red. I made a small coughing noise, as a signal for Sky to stop- so he did, but he kept laughing. Sparklez got up and laughed, even though the squeaking noise he made was adorable- I mean- embarrassing.

When Sky finally stopped laughing, (which took around 10-15 minutes to calm him down) we continued to joke around until it got late. I pointed to my digital clock on my desk, and it was around 8:30.

"Oh damn, I haven't done any of my homework. I guess I'll get going! See ya, Ant! You too, Sparklez!" He stood up and strode out the door. He closed it behind him, but he cracked the door open behind him, whispered "Make sure you use protection-" and I threw a shoe at the door. He jumped and closed the door behind him.

"What a weenie." Sparklez chuckled. He stood up and stretched, yawning, and he sat back down next to me on my bed. He turned towards me. "We're pretty cool, y'know? I mean, me, Sky, and you as a team. I can imagine us being hella friends."

I nodded.

"How come we never really talked before? You're a really cool guy, Ant." Sparklez asked.

"I guess I'm just not very special, like you. I'm awkward, kinda short, I don't really stand out. I've known who you were since I was in the first grade. No one has ever really known my name." I answered, reticently.

"Ant. You're probably the coolest guy I've ever met. Everyone has flaws. And that's what makes a person who they are. If everyone was perfect, no one would stand out. The perfect would just become the standard, and people would try to strive farther than perfect. And I know from experience, trying to become something more than perfect will end up destroying you." Sparklez looked me in the eye. He slid up his shades to the top of his head, and his piercing blue eyes nearly looked white and glowing in the dark, like a candle in the pitch black.

"And if we're being honest, you've always caught my eye. Even when we were kids. Like that one time in the fifth grade where you got the 100% on a redstone quiz that everyone bombed? I'd try to sneak glances at you during recess, you seem to be in a different world while you're in those books of yours." Sparklez' face was a dusty pink, but it was hard to tell. "It was hard to come up to you and say hi. Between people pushing and pulling to get my attention, and the fact you looked so peaceful while reading- I think you get what I mean."

His warm fingers brushed against my cold ones, and we met each others eyes. He leaned in- he got closer- oh god- is this really happening? He was barely millimeters away from my face and-

"I guess it's time to go, might have overstayed my welcome." His voice cracked, and he jumped up and shuffled to the door.

"Hey, Sparklez?" I whispered, if he was even able to hear me.

"Yeah?" was his short response.

"You're pretty cool, too."

"Thanks, Ant."

A/N -FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE S I N N E D. I FORGOT ABT MY AO3 ACCOUNT BECAUSE I USUALLY ONLY POST TO WATTPAD. 


	11. The Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOqqsNMiRn0 
> 
> This is the song being played.

Sparklez PoV!!

 

 

 

Waves of anxiety washed over me as I hurried away from Ant's dorm. God- what the _fuck_ was I _thinking?!_ We had barely known each other a day-! I don't even know if Ant likes me or not! My heart feels like it's about to explode, it's beating so fast. I was running through the halls at this point, slipping around corners, nearly slamming into walls in a hurry to get back to my room.

 

I whipped open my door and closed it behind me. I put my head in my hands and slid down to the floor. My thoughts ran wild, a mixture of anxiety, emotions and embarrassment. What if he asks about the k- _no._ It wasn't a k- my breath hitches at the word. It wasn't, we didn't. My eyes glance over to where Ant was sitting, and I crack a small grin. The empty, dented can of Monster lied next to it. I crawled over to the can and popped off the green tab. I sat the can itself on a shelf, and slid the tab on the desk next to my bed.

 

 

 

I woke up hazily, body clock telling me it was time for classes. I remembered I hadn't done any of my homework, as I looked at the stack of papers on my bag. I grinned when I saw the Monster can on the shelf. I rubbed my face, trying to get the stupid grin out of my system. God, I was acting like a friggin' giddy school girl. I got in the shower, put on clothes, and tried to get the "The cool, suave, extrovert" act on. I scrambled to write answers down on the homework, and eat at the same time.

 

I swayed out the door, smiling to myself. I probably have time to take a walk before classes start. I strode down the hallways, and left the dorm building. It was kinda foggy, and the early morning haze that covered my mind like fog seemed to fade away. The pale sky was peaceful, and lonely. I had always preferred this kind of weather. Rain, clouds, that kind of stuff.

 

I kept walking, observing the scenery and thought about how the weather would make a cool boss battle setting. I turned toward the door of the recreation building, hearing a gentle piano melody, and I walked towards the sound. The hallways were empty, and the only noise was the shuffling of my shoes and the piano, which was gradually getting louder as I walked. I peeked my head into the room to see who was playing, but the piano blocked their face. I sat outside the door, humming the melody to myself. It was dreamy and calming. The song itself was incredibly composed, and you could feel the emotion in the notes. The emotion wasn't precise, but I understood.

 

It was longing, maybe love.

 

The song had ended. I heard a sigh come from the piano room, the start of a new song- and the bell rang sharply. I glanced at my watch before sitting up and running through the halls to class. I ran from the recreational building to the first year building, bursting through the doors and down the hallway and I slid into the door. I sat on my desk and greeted the people who were swarming me.

 

Ant shuffled into the door, hair a bit messy, and panting slightly, as if he were running. I smiled and waved to Ant, his face flushed when his eyes met mine, and he looked away and slid into the seat next to me.

 

The teacher walked in, said something about testing, and homework. The rest of the period was a blur, the only thing on my mind was Ant's soft voice, his words from last night, and the melody of the piano. My head rested on the desk, and I covered my face to try and hide the crappy school-girl like grin that had returned to my features. I managed to shake it off, but I had to bite my lip often to keep it from coming back.

 

"Dude, you have practically nothing written down! Did you even try to take notes at all?" Ant scolded me, and I smiled guiltily. I shook my head no, and Ant sighed. "Here, copy off of mine."

 

Ant slid me his notes page, and I nearly snorted in laughter. Ant has really girly handwriting. It was neat and almost cursive like, in contrast to my messy, all-capitals writing.

 

"Nice handwriting, Taylor. I'm surprised there aren't hearts dotted over the 'i's." I chuckled and Ant scoffed defensively.

 

"Do you want the help or not?" Ant mumbled, sliding his notebook towards himself when I had finished copying everything down.

 

The shrill bell rung, and students started towards the door. I grabbed my stuff and waited for Ant, and we left the room together. 

 

 

 

A/N- finals suuuuuuuuuuuck. also, i cant make up titles for shit. the song on the piano is the Theme of Love from Final Fantasy 4, by the way!


	12. Sky, the LoveLive Master

Ant's PoV!!! 

 

Sparklez seemed really out of it today. His head was down nearly half the class period. I wonder if he got sick or something. Maybe something's on his mind. 

"You can go ahead, I'll catch up." Sparklez said, turning down the hallway and waving me off.

"Ant!" Sky nearly screamed in my ear. I jumped forward and glared at him, startled and angry at him for yelling. "Ant, dude, did something happen with you and SparklyPants?" He smiled at me and pushed his shades up, like he knew something. 

My face turned a dusty pink, and I could feel the heat radiating from my cheeks. There was no point in lying to him, since he probably already knew the answer to his question. And I was a painfully obvious liar when I got embarrassed. 

"Can we talk about this somewhere that isn't a hallway filled with rumor-spreading high school students?" I hushed Sky, flicking his shades, and looking around the hallway. Sky patted me on the head, and grabbed my sleeve.

"I guess English can wait then!" Sky dragged me outside and to a nearby bench. The clouds still covered the sky, the gray looked nearly hypnotizing. "Alright, spill it! What happened?!" Sky exclaimed, far too inquisitive for his own good. 

I bit my lip and sighed. "N-Nothing serious." I mumbled.

"Oh no Ant, usually I wouldn't pry like this, but I saw the way you were looking at him this morning. And, Sparklez seemed like he had a lot on his mind. Something definitely happened." Sky said, voice suddenly turning serious. 

"Just a- a heart to heart I guess. Some good advice, and a meaningful compliment." I sighed, smiling a bit at the end. "Real close to kissing- but no contact. Sparklez' hands are pretty warm, did you know that?" I looked at the ground, and I could practically hear Sky's smile in his voice.

"I didn't, actually. Don't go soft on me, AntVenom!" Sky sounded like he was trying to keep himself from squealing in excitement. His voice softened. "You two better not sit around like nerds, dancing around each others feelings. I'm not gonna play matchmaker or meddle too seriously, just gonna let the chips fall where they may. But I'm sayin' this now, I think you two would bring something good out in each other. You two both seem to be missing something, not sure what, but I think you two would complete each other." 

I looked up to Sky, not really expecting those bursts of emotion and truthfulness, and Sky was smiling. "Alright, better not keep Sparklez waiting for us! Ready for English?" 

I stood up, my legs felt less wobbly than they usually would, and I held my head up higher than usual. "Yeah, let's go." 

 

Sparklez met us at the door of the classroom, pushing us in, yelling at us about how we were going to be late. I laughed and apologized for the hold up. The teacher glared at us from their desk, and they didn't really make an effort to have us sit in a designated spot. We all sat next to each other. I sat and observed the people around me. People were having little conversations like 'Did you hear Pat and Jen got a detention for kissing in the back of the classroom,' and, 'Can you believe Stampy had sneaked into the cafeteria and ate an entire cake?' and boring things as such. My fingers toyed with my small Rubix cube keychain, which I had solved and reset and solved all over again a bunch of times. When the teacher finally started to teach, their voice became background noise, and I had just stared at my paper, which had gotten covered in little drawings and small notes.

"Hey, Ant," Sky whispered. I turned to look at him, and he showed me his phone that he had hidden behind his desk where the teacher wouldn't see. He passed me a headphone and I put it into my ear. It looked like he was playing a rhythm game. He pressed a button titled 'Live Show' and he started playing. The song was in Japanese, and I looked at him incredulously. He didn't look back up, he was just tapping the rapidly moving rings in the rhythm of the song. His hands were quick, and I was surprised he was keeping up with the song. He finished the game with a perfect score and full combo, and he grinned at me. I was pretty impressed. Like, damn dude. 

"LoveLive master." He nodded. I laughed quietly, and he started another song. It kept going like this until it was time to leave. He walked with me out the door, and Sparklez stared at us questioningly.

"Were you guys just on Sky's phone like, the whole time?" He looked sarcastic. "Ant's a slacker!" he exclaimed.

"Look who's talking, SparklyPants!" I crossed my arms and laughed. "And Sky is apparently the GrandMaster of rhythm games! Quick-ass hands, bruh." I said to Sparklez in a challenging way. 

"I am the GrandMaster of LoveLive. You could even call me an Idolmaster." He grinned, making a joke that no one understood. 

Sparklez snatched Sky's phone, and looked at Sky. "Give me simple directions and I'll beat your high score, right here, right now." 

"Rings with horizontal lines go in pairs, so you press them both at the same time. Keep in time with the song. Rings with tails are ones that you press and hold until the tail ends, then you let go. There's that." Sky smirked, like he knew Sparklez couldn't beat him. "The song I'm gonna have you play has a Cool attribute, so you'll have a Cool team. You can choose people to increase your score." Sky told Sparklez what to press until the song started playing. The song was called Snow Halation, and it was in Japanese. 

Sparklez immediately started getting perfects.

Sky bit his lip, not expecting a first time LoveLive-er to beat him at his own game. He looked surprisingly worried. Sparklez hummed along with the song, smirking as he beat Sky's highscore. He handed Sky back his phone when the song was over, and rested his arm on Sky's shoulder.

"So uh, what was that, Idolmaster?" Sparklez chuckled. Sky took off his shades, and looked like he needed to re-evaluate his entire life. His gold eyes looked at Sparklez, and he asked, in ALL seriousness, 

"Are you a god?" 

Sparklez started laughing, and he put Sky's shades back on his head. 

"I can't believe that you beat my high score! You managed to get all perfects!" Sky threw his hands up in the air, bewildered. "How? How did you do this?!"

"I'm good at rhythm games, I guess?" Sparklez shrugged. 

"We're good at being late to classes." I interjected. "I gotta get to Mythology, guys." 

"Oh shit, yeah, we gotta go!" Sky exlaimed. "See ya!" He ran down a hall, to his next class. 

Sparklez nodded, "Guess I gotta get to Math." he mumbled awkwardly. 

"Y-Yeah," I replied quietly. Fuck, eye contact. I could barely see his icey eyes behind his shades, but it was there. 

"Uh, see you during Music." Sparklez waved. I blushed and agreed, and ran off to my next class. God, that was awkward. But... sweet. I guess.

 

A/N- bruh, summer is so close but so far away. I get out on the 18th, it cant come fast enough. i scream. aaaaaaaaaaaaa. i dont really beta anything, so inform me of any mistakes! also, i listened to the PASWG soundtrack the entire time while writing this. aw yis. The song that Sky is playing during english is No Brand Girls. and the game he's playing is Love Live School Idol Festival. Its available for both android and apple, but i'd recommend playing it on an iPad if you have one. the screen is larger, so it's easier. see ya guys next chapter! (this is kinda a filler chapter oops)


	13. Let The Song Go On.

  
(Ant's PoV, three weeks later.)

In all honestly, it would be a complete lie to say I hadn't completely fallen in love with a complete nerd, Casanova-wannabe, façade-written, Adonis-looking asshole. Was I going to admit this to anyone but myself? Hell no. Sparklez and I had spent the last few weeks talking to each other and hanging out. We listened to music together, we walked to class together, we had might as well moved in with each other, it was crazy how fast we got used to each other. Like we knew each other our entire lives or something. We got along perfectly, almost... like soulmates.

Soulmates that still had a Redstone project due in two days. _'Create a fully functioning lighting system that included solid, strobe, and patterned lights'_ Seth said, _'it'll be easy,'_ he said.

"Ant, if you really love me, you'll kill me right now so I don't have to kill myself." Sparklez said, brushing Redstone particles off his hands and placing wires.

"First, I don't love you, idiot. Second, you're not dying on my watch, there's no way in hell I'm finishing this project alone." I groaned, not exactly sure as to how I'd make the inside parts fit inside the small case for the lights.

"Why you gotta be so harsh? First you make me listen to your music, next you won't even end my suffering? Some friend you are-" Sparklez rambled, not really being of any help to the project, before being cut off by some very familiar violin music. It didn't take Sparklez long to recognize his own song Fallen Kingdom, but it didn't diminish the snarky praise he felt as he grinned at me with a _'you-like-Krabby-Patties-don't-you-Squidward'_ -esque smile.

"Don't. Not a word, Jordan." I painfully sighed, looking back up at Sparklez with an exasperated glance, opposed to the smug grin Sparklez had on his face.

"You said you liked my music, but I didn't expect you to actually, y'know, like-it." Sparklez smiled with bright eyes behind his shades. Who the fuck wears shades indoors anyway? Assholes like Jordan. I mean, by extension that means Sky too but, whatthefuckever. Making fun of me is one thing, barely helping with the project is another, and then this asshole starts singing.

"One minute we had it all, next our world began to fall- away from it all had once become, they all cried for help, but I stood there numb." Sparklez, surprisingly well, had sang softly. Now as everyone knows, Sparklez composes, not sings. His voice was good enough to not be considered amateur as he always claims in interviews- not that I'd watched countless hours of interviews with Sparklez.

 _"I gaze off into the boundless skyline, noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine. Turn around, pick up my sword and wield the blade that once forced evil mobs to yield,"_ Sparklez's somber voice carried through the whole room, gentle fingers moving in rhythm with the song. Almost in a trance, his cold blue eyes looked down with a nostalgic look. _"I hope one day that this chaos and destruction turns for the best, never a bow in hand, that was when I ruled the land..."_

I continued my work in silence, listening to the oddly calming voice of Sparklez humming. The comfortable silence sat around us, with only gentle music playing in the background. The desk we worked on was slowly getting more crowded as the lights came together, both aesthetically pleasing and showing off personal touches, such as colors and LED. Every so often, our hands would brush together, causing jolts to go up my spine. Sparklez suddenly let out a small laugh under his breath, and as I looked up, he scooted closer to me and our knees would touch.

"G-Geez dude, you act like you're so touch starved. You never get hugs and shit by your adoring fans?" I gently push him with my shoulder.

"Very funny, I'm just a very physical person." Sparklez laughed. "You're the only thing I ever see, anyway," Sparklez mumbled under his breath. I blushed, seeing Sparklez look away quickly, avoiding my eyes.

"E-Excuse me?" I responded breathlessly.

"N-Nothing. Look- I- uh- finished the casing. My finest work, if you ask me." Sparklez quickly changed the topic. The finished paint was just about dry, a detachable three part sphere, one half painted a gentle purple and yellow with red and blue finishes and a hint of orange. The other half had a base coat of blue with hints of teal, followed by an almost perfectly symmetrical yellow and red pattern. On the edges of the side of the sphere were purple strokes, vaguely resembling 'A's. I held the sphere and looked at Sparklez incredulously.

"Woah, dude... this is so cool. Nice work, really." As I stared at the case in awe, I gently shocked myself with the cord connecting the bulbs. I hissed, flinching into Sparklez and pulling my arm away quickly. I set the case down with the cords, trying to pull myself together. It didn't take long for me to notice I was practically on Sparklez lap. I attempted to play it off cool, shifting off his thigh. Smooth, you fucking dumbass. Very smooth. I sighed inwardly, pushing myself away from the desk. "How 'bout a break?" I announced.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sparklez jumped up, taking a running dive into my bed.

"Very classy, Jordan." I chuckled, grabbing my phone from the music speaker. Sky had texted me multiple times over Skype, wonderful.

  
**SkyTheKid: TAYLOR IV BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS GAY SHIT YOUVE GOT GOING ON WITH SPARKLEZ AND**

**SkyTheKid: IVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT SHIP NAMES. I'LL PITCH YOU MY MAIN CONCEPT: GLITTERY INSECTS. GET IT??**

**ANT1VENOM: uh.... nah son. how about...... SparkAnt?**

**SkyTheKid: OHSHIT DUDE THATS ACTUSLLY. RESLLY GOOD OKAY**

**ANT1VENOM: well don't have an aneurysm good lord**

**SkyTheKid: IM REALLY ABOUT TO MAKE FUCKIN SPARKANT POSTERS**

**SkyTheKid: OR ASK THOSE WEIRD GIRLS IN THE ART ROOM TO DRAW SPARKANT POSTERS**

**ANT1VENOM: SKY YOU ARE NOT ASKING THE ART CLUB YAOI GIRLS TO DRAW ME AND SPARKLEZ**

**SkyTheKid: KYS IM ALREADY ON MY WAY**

**ANT1VENOM: JESUS CHRIST**

  
"This is why we can't have nice things." I sigh, sitting next to Sparklez on my bed.

"Why can't we have nice things?" Sparklez looked up inquisitively.

"Sky's doing dumb shit again. He said he's gonna talk to those weird fangirls in the art room and convince them to draw him something." I mumbled, looking up from my phone.

"What, the girls with the long group name? TCR- whatever?" Sparklez sounded a bit scared for Sky. "I heard their leader graduated last year, so they've been kind of lost."

"Huh. Well, Sky is not my concern. I wanna complete the project, but now I'm not in the right state of mind for focus. What do you wanna do?"

"I 'unno. Wanna fuck?" Sparklez pushed down his shades, raising his eyebrows.

"D-D-DUDE- WHAT THE FUCK-" I yelled, completely flustered.

"Kidding- kidding! Calm down, good lord." Sparklez laughed. "But forreal? I'm good at relieving tensions~" Sparklez said in a sing-song voice, leaving me to hit him in the back of the head with a pillow.

"Calm your dick, Casanova, I am but an innocent soul." I replied defensively.

"Calm my dick? Not happening dude, I've got the biggest bro-boner for you! Why don't you love me Ant?!" Sparklez jumped on my shoulder, and took all of his weight with me. I laughed along with his cackles.

"Pfft- no homo!" I laughed so hard my lungs hurt, falling off the bed back first. I let out an oof noise and tried to push myself up by my elbows- before Sparklez slid down and landed on top of me. He was basically straddling me, both knees on the other side of my hips. He was still laughing, having yet to process the situation. I was blushing furiously, every inch of each other touching felt like I was on fire underneath my clothing.

Sparklez slumped over, forehead now resting on my chest.

"This is pretty gay, dude." I whispered, a bit in disbelief.

"Fuck it man, full homo."

 

  
Good lord, i feel like a bad parent for leaving you guys for so long. In all honestly, i kinda forgot about this fic... But i read a bunch of pornfic and took a trip down memory lane, and i have been given life. All my past fics and references for this fic were on my laptop, downside, laptop's fucked to hell. What makes it worse: all my plot lines were on my laptop. Fuck. So, send me some ideas, because my ADHD ass can't remember shit. And this fic may become a lot less minecraft exclusive, more gamers in general. my ass don't really watch minecraft vids anymore, all I watch is leafyishere so.... rip me.

and real talk? if you know where the 'glittery insects' thing originates from, you're my best friend dude.  
-Lavender 


	14. The Gay Chapter Where I Include My Old Friends Into The Story

 

  
(Sparklez PoV)

"Fuck it man, full homo." I whispered, quite a bit tired from rolling around with Ant.

"W-What...?" Taylor shifted his leg warily, trying to push himself up without moving me too much. My forehead was directly over his heart, and I could hear his heartbeat through his shirt.

"Should I get off of you? Your heart sounds like it's about to explode. Are you okay?" I raised my head, looking in his eyes from above him. My arms were on the other sides of his head, my knees straddling his torso. I could kiss him so easily right now. Just lean down, do it. Get it over with, kiss him- kiss him-

And ever so slightly, and then all at once, my shades slipped off my face and landed on Ant's face. Smooth, you fucking dumbass. Very smooth. Ant made a little noise when they hit him, but he quickly started laughing and giggling until he had to turn to his side in an effort to stand up. I grabbed my forsaken glasses, wanting so desperately to snap them in my hands. I stood up and attempted to help Ant up by his arm, but he was still laughing so hard I was sure his lungs were going to either collapse or he'd pass out from hyperventilation. He collapsed to the side of his bed, half hanging off of it and still laughing. I stood next to his bed for a solid 3 more minutes of laughter until Ant finally calmed down. He stood up dizzily, trying to take deep breaths.

"Lemme guess, I'm never going to be able to live this down?" I said, putting my shades to the top of my head. I brushed my raven hair out of my eyes, sighing.

"Never. You're gonna be waking up in cold sweats having nightmares about this embarrassing tragedy." Ant snorted in laughter, making his way over to the desk again. "Anyway, it's late. You staying over here? We do have school tomorrow," he began cleaning up his workstation, picking up my paintbrushes and his electrical book. "You practically live here anyway."

"If that's an invitation, then yes, Taylor, I would love to stay."

 

(Sky's PoV) (OH SHIT NEW PHONE HOO DIS)

I was practically running around at the speed of sound to the art room. The girls had to still be in there, right? They hadn't left yet? My footsteps were loud and my intentions were clear. Now, I ship SparkAnt more than the couples themselves, (IF THEY WOULD JUST ADMIT THEY'RE A COUPLE BY NOW-) now if I could just maybe push them in the correct direction, I could finally stop screaming. So there I was, rushing my ass to the art room through the hallways, passing people and kind of being as asshole to others passing by.

And I bump into someone.

I quickly recognize this someone as the King of Cancer himself, Calvin 'Leafy' Vail. This boy was a fucking legend as for roasting people, once getting into a verbal argument with the DramaRat and ruining his god damn life within 15 second of ranting. It was incredible.

"Oh- shit, sorry Calvin. Kinda in a rush, sorry about that. you good?" I pushed my shades up, looking to Leafy.

"Uh- don't worry about it dude. Quick question- have you seen Niall around? Y'kno, Pyro, tall, kinda looks like a paintbrush and a lesbian?" Leafy asked. He was holding a few roses and an incredible flustered face. Shit boy- LeafyCynical was real, holy shit.

"You're finally asking him out? Fuckin about time dude. I saw him going into his room, go get 'em boy!" I patted him on the back, shoving him in the opposite direction. "Use protection!"

"Go fuck yourself, RS!" Leafy said in a monotone voice, hurrying away.

Ah, young love. This school was full of it, what a beautiful time to be alive.

Quickly crossing across courtyards to the arts building, the second hallway on the left was the girl's art club. I knocked on the door, praying for someone to be in there. I was quickly greeted by the face of the vice-president of the club.

"Hello, Sky. What brings you to the Art Room?" the Aussie girl said, long brown hair tied back with a bright red hair tie. Black and red headphones adorned her neck.

"Sunrise! Hello. Have you seen Rockie? I need to speak to her about a very important commission." I said to her. Her face saddened immediately, looking down and messing with her hands.

"Sky... Didn't you hear? Rockie graduated last year. I'm the president now. First in command. What can I do ya for?" Sunrise responded, trying her best for a happy smile.

"Oh, I- I'm sorry to hear that. But uh- I'm looking to order a commission. I was kinda hoping for Rockie's art style, but uh..."

"Well uh, you're not entirely out of luck! I'm pretty sure I can talk Rockie into it. She might not be in the school anymore, but she is held in high regards to everyone in the club. I can talk to her about the commission, if that's good with you?" Sunrise smiled, flipping through some notes.

"Th-That's great! Holy shit, thank you! So, should I go into detail about what I want done?"

 

"Sure! I'll write it down, send something to Rockie. Do you want it digital or physical?"

 

"Uh, can you do it digitally, then make it a print...? I mean, I have money. I want a portrait I guess? I don't do art things really. So uh, two guys, waist up, in a very homo-undertones pose, I can supply pictures of the two guys. Really my only specific guidelines are make it gay and make it good." I responded, wildly gesturing with my hands.

"We can definitely do that. We practically are the Nine Muses of homoerotic art. You can definitely count on us, Mr. Adams. Just send me the pictures of 'em and I'll talk to Rockie."

"Thank you so much Rockie, this'll be great. I trust you guys." I said.

"Whatever we can do to help. What's the occasion anyway? New ship? Anything we'd be interested in?" Sunrise was writing now, looking up at me through her dark hair.

"Oh, it's definitely noteworthy. My two friends, Sparklez and Ant- totally gay for each other. I try not to meddle in these types of affairs, but they definitely need that little push. I was hoping that this would do it y'kno? I already have a ship name, get this- SparkAnt."

"It's gay, I'll give you that. Rockie will love this. I'm sure I'll have no problem getting Rockie sold on this one. Hell, I'm already sold." Sunrise was pulling up her laptop. "I'll talk to her now. Come by again later to give references."

"No problemo, chief. Be back... whenever, I guess."

"Seeya!"

 

  
  A/N: If Rockie, Sunrise, or anyone from TCRBR8R/the original SparkAnt crew is reading this, I am so fucking sorry.          


End file.
